Visitor
by fallenwings13
Summary: The long athletic festival had passed and Mikami Shia decided to rest for the weekends, but with the uninvited guest and unexpected ones, she wouldn't dare. FUJIXOC


An unexpected visitor

-------

"Hmm…." I raised my arms above my head as I stretched it. "Ummhh!!" I took the alarm beside my bed and read it, "It's already 10 eh…?"

The biggest wave four days ago from the athletic festival at school, resulted my leg to sprain, so until now, my leg still hurt. It needs more than 2 weeks to recover back to normal. More over, some thing important left behind in my heart, the feelings that have lots of meanings.

Is this means that I just fell over for _someone_ like him? I thought sarcastically, without thinking that his background is already spread out through the tennis region. He's one of the rare species, known as Fuji Syuusuke. I feel strange that I could be closed with him, until now I never thought that I could be that closed with him, only greetings and biddings, a school mate at least.

No! Maybe he just thinks of me as a friend, yep, a good friend…

"Pip, pip, pip, pip, pip…." 

Wanting to go sleep once more, but the sound just couldn't stop if I didn't stop it by myself. I glanced to the fax lined leaned on the wall, some paper scrolled out from the machine. Thank god that today is weekend, I could sleep more after this… I don't need to face him with reds and holding blushes for the rest of the classes.

I climbed down from the bed and ripped the paper from the machine. Then I read it.

[(Skull) we'll be there to give you things!! Kaze and Shizu (love)

I am speechless, as I felt my figure just turn to dust. The haunted couple are gonna visit me! They're gonna hunt me down! They're gonna…

[Door bell

"HOW fast!!" I screamed in horrified. _Impossible!_ I walked to the door, with at least a t-shirt sleeveless and shorts. I let my long hair down as it supposed to be (since I just wake up, no need to brush hair) and I opened the door a little.

"Hey, Mikami-chan, I'm visiting today." A smile exposed from the door. "I have things to say to you—"

[BANG!

"That's rude to your senior like that…" He persisted to open the door, because I didn't have a chance to lock it.

With a shot, I just pushed it back against him, "Oh, please, my dear Fuji-senpai, I have really, really a busy day today, and handsome please, I don't want to have a visitor in my weekend." 

"Why is that?" He asked, after I was defeated by him and he slipped inside my apartment. With the same smile as the previous one he looked around. "Beside, I come here on purpose to share some lunch…"

"Who make it?"

"Me." 

"Get.Out."

"Just kidding. My sister made it." He said sheepishly and hugged me from behind.

"Eek!! Move!!" I quickly turned away from him with a faint of blush but surely vanished after I said.

"Oh, you've been rude to me since I come…" 

"Gawd! Just leave!!" 

"C'mon, we're going to have fun today." 

"No! I said no, is no!" 

"Mikami-chan is getting colder…" 

"Clear throat you're careless Shia." A man said, holding a plastic with a smirk in the door which I forgot to close it soon after Fuji slipped inside.

"Kaze, we should ring the bell before we go in…" The pretty woman next to him muttered.

""Uh-oh""

With my only sleeveless shirt that exposing my body, the shorts that still messy, the hair after sleep, the face that haven't washed yet and with the boy who I just persist to go out beside me.

What else you can call this situation…?

"Fufufu… Shia…" The man finally said after pausing a moment. He suddenly gave a quick dead hug toward me and squeezed me to death. "PUNISHMENT for you!!"

"How come you bought a boy to your apartment? Who taught you that?!"

"Kaze-nii! This is only misunderstanding!!" 

"No reason! Now you become wilder than before!"

"I'm not!!! This is only coincident!!"

"Let me teach you a lesson or two!!" 

The other side was not that amused or anything. But as I just know he would be really interested on what was happening. 

"…She didn't do anything to you isn't she?" the woman asked to the boy who already moved away from the scene.

Fuji chuckled, "No. It was the opposite; maybe I just disturb her out-of-blue."

"Ah…" The woman widened her eyes, "You…"

"Eh?"

"You're a handsome boy…" She smiled blushing and cupped his face. "Do you want to go out with me…?" 

"That will be nice…" Fuji chuckled. _What a beautiful woman, she is._

"Shizuki Nee-chan, don't touch him!!!" I quickly went to his side, but couldn't avoid from the attack of Kaze Aniki.

15 minutes later…

My brother, Mikami Kaze and his girlfriend, Shino Shizuki, they were the strangest couple I ever known. And for at least, they had a little relation with me since, Kaze is my brother and so Shizu had some sort of relation with me. Woman-in-law, if you know what I mean.

"What a surprise, to see Mikami-chan's brother and his girlfriend…" Fuji said, admiring.

"So who are you?" Kaze asked, more like interrogating.

"I'm her senior, Fuji Syuusuke, Please to meet you." He bowed a little without stopping the smile to appear.

"Argh!! Why suddenly introduction?!! How come Kaze get here so fast?!" I was frustrated at the moment; no one could describe my expression. I walked back and forth and until I got the answer from Shizu.

"Kaze just call Miko-san at home to fax you that we're going to your apartment in the way."

"Don't do anything weird please." I sighed, shook my head lightly. _Bring back, bring back my sacred holiday…_

"Call me your dear brother!" He said, poking my head. 

"Ouch!"

"And be thankful, that we come here to give you some things you need." Shizu added, with a smile that she rarely shown.

"…Thank you…" I said, blushing lightly and looked down.

As I was trying some clothes from Kaze with Shizu, I saw Fuji was talking with Kaze himself. It was rare that seeing him calm when a boy just here in my apartment in the blind morning.

"—it's because, she doesn't come home in the golden week, so we should visit her today. After all she lived alone…" Kaze told him. He glanced at him. _Not bad at all._

"Now! Make us some lunch! I'm hungry!" Kaze announced seating on the couch comfortably. Shizu too, after I finished changing myself appropriately.

"No way! After your sudden coming and now food!"

"Excuse me, but I bring some lunches if you want…" Fuji suggested, "And of course it is enough for 5 people."

"Horray!" 

"Yeah, horray…" I sighed. _My holiday… _

Fuji smiled.

--------

30 minutes later…

"Ahh!! Full!! That was delicious! Who made those lunches, Fuji?!" Kaze said.

"That's rude Kaze! Behave more!" I poked his arm and Shizu was getting closer to Fuji in every minutes.

"Shizu Nee-chan, oh please!!" I sighed and finally after sorting them, I can seat back.

"Now tell us, what did Shia do at school?" Kaze ordered to the boy across him, seating politely.

"Who said that you can tell that Fuji-_senpai_?" I emphasized his suffix and threatened him in a way, "Who said that?" 

"Who? I didn't say anything yet. I just want to show them some good stuff."

His smile simply wider than before and sort of evil.

3 minutes later…

The TV showed an interesting view.

Kikumaru: "Shia eat this!!"

Shia: "Gwahh!! NOOO!"

Oishi: "Sweat you need to stop it before she choke to dead"

Kikumaru: "It could be fun"

Shia: "I hate you Kikumaru-senpai!! Throwing the bread"

Kikumaru: "Ouch! Fell down accidentally Thats hurt!"

Shia: "Die! Die! Die!! Throwing tennis ball at him that is supposed to be throw to the basket"

Tezuka: "Hold her hand Mikami, you should throw it to the basket—accidentally got the ball to the face…"

Shia: "Uh-oh. Sweat Run!!"

Tezuka: "Clear throat everyone, 20 laps!"

Kikumaru, Oishi and Shia: "Already running ROGER!" 

"No!!! Who took this stuff?!" I yelled and quickly hindering them to watch it any longer.

"Me." He said, pointing to himself, "Special edition just for you"

"Mwahahahaha!!! Shia fell down!!!!" Kaze said, still watching.

Shizu just sat there and watched it with little chuckles heard.

"… Shia, I'm hungry! Buy us some ice cream!!!" Kaze suddenly exclaimed.

"EH?! But we just ate!!" I pouted.

"This is MY _order_!"

I dashed out.

-------

With a smirk covering his face, "Now that she's gone, let's continue to watch!!" Kaze took another comfortable seat and continue the paused.

"Excuse me…" 

"Oh, sorry, about that… Have a seat." Kaze grabbed a seat for him, since he stood to ask if it's okay to intrude.

Shizu nodded with a small hidden content of blush, "Because she always had those shy faces, so probably she doesn't want her school life watched by us." She grinned softly.

Fuji hummed in acknowledges.

As the conversation went on, Fuji realized that Shia wasn't the cheerful girl that he used to know a week ago. She had been alone since she was small, without any parent to neither count on or people that support her. But gradually, she tried her best to become a good person until now.

--------

"Happy when I was not here eh?" I said sarcastically as I stepped inside the living room while bringing the plastic of ice cream.

I gave the ice cream toward them, included Fuji.

"Alright! We're going home before late!" Kaze announced with the ice cream all over his lips.

"…True, because it's dangerous to drive at night, so we will go when it still bright outside." Shizu smirked lightly and pushed the glasses on her nose bridge, she finished the ice cream for the first fastest eater. 

_Who is driving and how they drive?_ I paled and just ignored that remark for now.

I realized that their arrival wasn't that bad at all, made my day colorful and all. But still the holiday will ended after the day over. But who knows, the future, I didn't hate them.

"Aniki, Shizu Nee-chan, thank you for coming." I said blushing a little and bid them before they leave the door.

Kaze smiled and patted my head, "Good day, Shia." And head off.

--------

After a bang of the door, I sighed in relief. "Finally, the tornado is over…" I was turning back to the living room, but I bumped with something.

"Are you forgetting something?"

I looked at person that I bumped in wide eyes, "Ah. Fuji!" I laughed nervously, "So, why did you come here today?" I looked away and tried to find something to be focused on.

He smiled, "I've come to say that: I like you."

"… You… like me?!" I backed off immediately while blushing, "Are you kidding?!" 

"Am I having a joking expression?" He asked, with a tender smile.

"Well… It seems not though… But…" 

"So, do you want to have a date after this or staying at home…?" He asked, grasping my hand.

I blushed and responded to his hand, "Fine, let's go out today. I feel really happy right now."

"As your wish."

Today is a day full of business but, it also a day full of sweetness…

-Owari-

9/10/07


End file.
